Paladin Of My Heart
by Nami Mali
Summary: Lance is annoying, as always. But he was more annoying while he was singing in the shower. But he wouldn t believe he would like one of Lance s songs. Never First fic, I was gonna upload in AO3 but realised you need an invitation so... here it is. Enjoy it. If I made mistakes just tell me cause english is not my mother tongue. I ll take requests cause I think this fic needs someth


With a swing he killed the last robot, he was strugling to breath but it worth it. This time he succesed. He waited till he recovered his breath before showering. As usual everyone finished and he was the last to stay. He walked to the shower hearing water and a voice singing, without notice he frowned.

And as always, it took to Lance three fucking hours to clean himself. Well it wouldn´t took him that much if he wouldn´t spend most of the time singing and dancing around. "Dime tan sólo una palabraaa, que te devuelva la vida, que se me quede en el alma" He groaned wanting to kick his butt. But he coulnd´t have this fight every single day. Shiro already talked with him.

Suddenly Lance stopped. That…that was weird or… Keith couldn´t help smile, wearing only his pants he hid behind a wall trying to look his face without the other notice. He hold his laughter. Lance was doing that weird face he weared when he waas using his brain more tan usual. He looks like a baby who doesn´t understand how they stole his nose. He hid again when he saw him moving holding his breath. He heard him babling something in Spanish "Y cuando yo te tengo… y cuando yo te tengo…no se lo que siento…y cuando…te pierdo? No eso no era. Shit! I knew this part fuck"

Keith smiled, he loved when he see him struggle to get the lyrics of a song. Bad for him that they´re in space and doesn´t have internet to found out the right lyrics. He returned to the lockers taking off the last of his clothes when he heard a scream "AVE MARÍA! CUANDO SERÁS MÍA!" He closed his ears and shouted "For God sake Lance! Shut up!" "AVE MARÍA! Cuando serás mía! El mismo cielo yo te llenaríaaaaiaaa" "Oh my god" said to himself.

He put the clothes in the washing machine and got to the shower. "Y más y más de ti yo me enamoro" He couldn´t avoid to see that butt moving around and he usually didn´t like to see that stuff so he smacked Lance´s wet nape making a funny sound. "Hey!" He runned to his usually shower smiling. "If you´re gonna sing can´t be a non spanish song" He turned the water while searching for the alien body gel.

"Sure, maybe some…" dramatic pause? Oh no. "korean?" oh, it wasn´t that bad but then Lance started singing or at least an attempt to sing, it looked more like a bunch f chicks entered the room "Please, no. Where the fuck you heared koran songs" "Pff, i´m surprise you didn´t know about k-pop" "That´s bullshit. They´re the korean justin Bieber with the difference that they know how to dance" "Wow, so you know something about dancing" No, they just do crazy moves that even him knows that normal people is not able to do.

He tried to remember the last time he showered and when he mean shower he means doing more tan just rub some gel over his body. Okay Keith, now this is going to be a very long shower while hearing Lance´s compilation of Rihanna songs? This guy was going to kill him but at least he picked the good ones. When he finished he realised that went back to his rubbish spanish nonsense song. At least he was wearing clothes but he was doing jumping while waving a towel? "Si hay que ser torero, poner el alma en el ruedo, no importa lo que se venga pa que sepas que te quiero como un buen torero, Olé! me juego la vida por ti!" Unbelieveble. He search for his towel but he forgot it. So he had no choice to walk where was the idiot dancing.

He holded his breath and walked to him. "Don´t punch him Keith, don´t punch him" But how he couldn´t when Lance saw him and kept singing bt even louder "SI HAY QUE SER TORERO" with more exagerated moves "NO IMPORTA LO QUE SE VENGA" Yes, he punched him, or he tried but it was obvious that Keith was coming for him so when he dodged him he at least grabbed his towel and faster than lighting he swept his dick "Ew Keith! That´s disgusting!" He hid his smile while picking another towel, a clean towel.

"De lunes a domingo voy todo viciado" Ugh, seriously?

Usually Lance´s karaoke time started and finished with a shower. But he still was singing while they were waiting for the food at the kitchen. It was getting annoying when Lance kept singing the same song again and again nonstop. He looked very happy. Sure he never had such a thing that made him that happy so it was weird. It was the same thing to Hunk and his cooking or Pidge and tecnology? It doesn´t seem too. While they both spend time and effort to achieve something this dumbass was just…singing.

"Lance" Allura called while aproched him "Can I know what are you singing? I mean, the words. I really like how it sound" Lance caught her hand and kissed it "Did you fall in love, my princess?" She smile. "Remember what happened the day we met?" He took a step back while mumbling an apologize.

"Then, can you tell me what those words mean?" "Of course princess, I´ll translate I sing it all for you" She rolled her eyes. "Can I have ink and a piece of paper?" She looked confused but nodded. He soon started writing while sticking his tongue out. How cute. "Thought you´ll be able to translate without writing it" "Shut up, Keith. You don´t kow nothing about music. You have to pick the right words with the right sounds so people like Allura who doesn´t can´t understand nothing can enjoy the same way I do" Well, that´s impressive. He wasn´t going to complain, he was curious about those spanish songs. Besides he could see that funny face again.

He heard the door opening and looked to see Shiro and Pidge walking in. Pidge chuckled while watching Lance. "Don´t think too much, we can see smoke getting out of your ears" "Shut up Pidge"

Shiro smiled. "What are you doing?" Lance looked at him, looked at the paper and then hide it with his arms "Don´t look!" "He´s writing a song for Allura" Lance looked at him angry but then he smiled. "I´ll write a song for Allura!" What i have done? Allura looked sad. "But…" "I´ll assure you, you´re gonna like it" He fliped the paper and started writing.

Everyone forgot about him when they saw the food and started eating. This was the first Keith actually enjoyed the food. Since Hunk´s recipes were changing everytime since they couldn´t have always the same ingredients they were almost everyday eating something new. This time Hunk nailed it. Spicy food, not very salty and a very sweet dessert. All of this with Lance being quite and making a show for him with his expressions. A wonderful dinner!

So when Lance finished his song he didn´t mind to stay and hear it. Coran even helped to make a fake stage? If you can called a stage some lights and fabrics as courtains. He cough exaggeratedly. "I was thinking about making an introduction but I´m bad with it so….I´m the great blue paladin, Lance. And this is a song I called: Paladin of your heart." They all groaned. "The singer requieres silence so the staff politly asks to the public to be quiet" After a few seconds, he started singing.

(Okay, the song is Torero from Chayanne. Please listen it, with the lyrics if you want. I really loved this song and when I heard it I thought about Lance sing it. Also I changed the lyrics, I hope you like it.)

 _From monday to sunday I go everywhere_

The lights of my suit guide me all the way

"Wow! Go Lance" Screamed his best friend. Keith chuckled.

 _From battle to battle and still didn´t find you. Time goes through and I can´t handle it_

 _Risking my life even unarmed_

 _Eeating goo days and nights_

He heard Hunk gasping, "That´s not true"

 _Galra crews attacking, making disasters. It doesn´t matter my love!_

 _If I need to be your paladin_

 _Ride an awesome lion_

 _It doesn´t matter how galra ships I have to defeat so I can say_

 _I love you._

 _I´ll risk my life for you_

 _I have to be your paladin,_

 _Ride an awesome lion_

 _It doesn´t matter how galra ships I have to defeat so I can say_

 _I love you._

 _I´ll risk my life for you_

They started claping and Keith almost join them but Lance didn´t finished.

 _They have told you, they saw me,_

 _Don´t sleeping anymore, grumpy and angry_

 _I don´t give Kaltenecker love_

 _And you, where you are? Are you safe or not?_

 _Must find ad save you._

 _Cause you don´t know!_

 _I need you as much as Zarkon his empire_

 _Baby if you need me just give me a sign_

 _Galra crews attacking, making disasters, It doesn´t matter my love!_

 _If I need to be your paladin_

 _Ride an awesome lion_

 _It doesn´t matter how galra ships I have to defeat so I can say_

 _I love you._

 _I´ll risk my life for you_

 _I have to be your paladin,_

 _Ride an awesome lion_

 _It doesn´t matter how galra ships I have to defeat so I can say_

 _I love you._

 _I´ll risk my life for you_

 _Far away, galaxies. Yes, we need you._

 _With a planet to another, let´s make a coalition_

 _Through lands, my love! Deep see why not?_

 _It doesn´t matter my love_

 _If I need to be your paladin_

 _Ride an awesome lion_

 _It doesn´t matter how galra ships I have to defeat so I can say_

 _I love you._

 _I´ll risk my life for you_

 _I have to be your paladin,_

 _Ride an awesome lion_

 _It doesn´t matter how galra ships I have to defeat so I can say_

 _I love you._

 _I´ll risk my life for you_

And now they clapped. Pidge screamed compliments while Hunk whistled. Oh my gosh even he was smiling. And of course Lance had a bright smile, he´s an attetion whore but also he did a great job with the song.

And they spent all week singing that song wherever they went. They were training? No, they were singing while dancing around with the bots. Eating? Before singing it a few times and using Coran using spoons as drumsticks. Fighting? Guess what it was his song of victory.

Watching from the device that the Blade of Marmora gave him, Lance looked even awesome singing that song in a real stage. Fans all over the universe were singing his song which actually helped to join planets into the coalition. Paladin of my heart.


End file.
